


We Don't Need Another Hero/我们不需要另一个英雄

by PandaEmland



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Background Relationships, Chinese Translation, Claustrophobia, Claustrophobic Mei-Ling Zhou, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Traumatized Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, hana lucio lena and jamie being pals, mako acting like a grumpy big brother, survivor's guilt, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaEmland/pseuds/PandaEmland
Summary: 狂鼠知道他不是什么当英雄的好料子。而美想知道究竟什么才算是英雄。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Don't Need Another Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510416) by [saiyanshewolf (gossamerstarsxx)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossamerstarsxx/pseuds/saiyanshewolf). 



美第一次看见他时，她从急冻中醒来还不到一年。她不再确定自己到底多少岁，她身体里的化学物质变得紊乱，而她付出所有努力想要拯救的世界似乎仍然看起来比起现实更像个梦魇。

她不太了解他的家乡有多可怕，只知道他善于制造混乱，他和他那沉默的如影随形的大块头保安——他俩都是国际罪犯，而她正和其他队友一起看着监视屏幕里，温斯顿正给他们签守望先锋的合同。

“詹米森·法尔克斯，别名狂鼠；还有马可·拉特莱奇，别名路霸。”温斯顿宣布道，他眯着暗色的眼睛盯着眼前脏兮兮的两人。“你们俩几乎上了全世界所有主要政府的首要通缉榜。而我能让这些通缉通通消失。”

狂鼠咧嘴而笑。一颗金牙在荧光灯的照耀下闪闪发亮。

他们接受了合同的条款和附加协议。队伍里有一半儿人都出任务了，但温斯顿坚持无论如何还是把他们介绍给大家。

哈娜，卢西奥，和莉娜是最礼貌、最愿意给两位罪犯一个机会的人。莫里森和麦克雷的态度十分不友好。而半藏和齐格勒医生显得十分冷淡。路霸对谁都没说话，但狂鼠对每一次问候都相当热情地回应，又或者是嘲讽。美不能确定。

他的手指点了点想象中的帽子，向麦克雷致意；面对莫里森暴躁的问候，他又傻笑着安安静静地向他敬了个礼；又用他的金属手臂浮夸地招手回应半藏僵硬的欠身；然后突然就轮到了美。

即使驼着背，狂鼠也显得非常高。她得努力仰起头才能直视他的脸——但这并不意味着她能真正看清他的面容，因为他的脸上沾满厚厚的灰尘、碳烟和干涸的血迹。

他一缕缕的头发似乎一直被烧焦到头皮，前额都快秃了，这让他看起来比他实际年龄要老上两倍；而剩下的头发乱糟糟的,发根是浅金色的但发尾全都被烧得焦黑。他没穿上衣，隔着厚厚的灰尘能隐隐约约看到像马具一样的深褐色的痕迹。他的右手小臂不见了，取而代之的是一个老旧的仿生模具。打满补丁的灰绿色短裤破破烂烂的，从右边的裤腿伸出来了金属制的假腿和膝关节什么的。他的左腿缠满了绷带，但依然完整，还穿着一只破旧的军靴。

总体来说，他脏兮兮的，因为血迹和烧焦的皮肤和碳化的头发、烟雾和汽油污染而散发着恶臭。美在他身上看到了这个世界所有那些她曾努力想拯救的噩梦。她想离他远点，离他和他那沉默的伙伴都远点。她勉强点头致意。

狂鼠脸上又舒展开一个露齿的笑容。离他很近的美发现那笑意并没有映在他兴奋的琥珀色的眼底。

“干嘛这么严肃？”他问道，低头冲她微笑。这是她第一次听到他说话，他有很重的澳洲口音，扭曲了所有的英语元音，而且几乎不带卷舌音。当美没理会他的大笑时，他发出了一个大颤音。

“Brrr. 光是看着你我就觉得冷。”

“那你就别看着我。”她怒气冲冲地回应。

她踩着高跟鞋转身走开，忽视身后卢西奥的轻叹“见鬼了，美！”，没理会莉娜在身后呼唤她，也忽略了麦克雷小声的口哨。

她把自己锁在房间里，就那么待在那儿。


	2. Chapter 2

六个月后

 

从黑爪手中夺回废弃的监测站本应是个简单的任务。死神和黑百合绝对是黑爪对他们最大的威胁，而所有的情报都表明这两位都在地球的另一头。然而，他们的六人突击小队才刚刚踏进监测站的院子，就见一片黑烟弥漫，子弹四处飞溅。

莱恩哈特在最初的十分钟内就失去了他的屏障了。黑百合从鬼知道多远的地方射中了他的屏障投射器。

半藏紧接着被射中。他没完全倒下，但是通讯器里传来他低声的报告“我被击中了”，那声音里的痛苦足以让麦克雷的脸血色尽失。

死神随即翩然而至，就像是从带着硫磺和火药气味的螺旋黑烟中降临的梦魇。但他犯了个错误：他不应威胁半藏的性命。

麦克雷立刻上前追击他，嘴里用西班牙语谩骂着，并不曾留意其他的黑爪特工正从广场中央径直袭来。

祸不单行，麻烦接踵而至。

齐格勒医生展开羽翼飞向半藏以提供支援，与此同时，莱恩哈特站在狂鼠和美身前，把他们挡在黑百合的视野之外。美并不清楚麦克雷在干什么。她全神贯注地应付着如潮水般涌来的黑爪特工，用冰墙分割着战场，把落单的那些死死冻住。她沉浸在战斗中，脑海一片空白。只有这样她才能不想太多，不会因为那些敌人也是有血有肉活生生的人类而伤感万分——那痛苦的想法得等她平安无事地回到营地她的房间独处时再去考虑。 现在她只能随机应变地对抗敌人，给队友报告敌人的位置，当她感觉到队友需要她的安慰时，大声的鼓励着他们。

她只能恍惚地意识到狂鼠的存在，即使他就在她的身边与她一同战斗……即使他们特有的战斗方式十分互补，和谐到令人胆怯。

美用冰墙把一小队黑爪雇佣兵挡住，狂鼠紧接着把榴弹从墙上方射过去，爆炸消灭了整个小队，却没有让友方受到一点连带伤害。她冻住了一个独自行动的特工，而狂鼠的震荡地雷把他炸成了碎片。

她没有仔细想。她不能。

一个黑爪的战士冲进了中央广场另一边的大楼，美跟了过去，用通讯器报告了自己的移动位置，确保莱恩哈特就跟在身后。

她踏进敞开的大门的那一刻，一半大楼瞬间爆炸。

在陷入自己痛恨的急冻之前，她最后的想到的是这并非狂鼠的炸弹——不可能是他的，因为她没有听到他的大笑声。

对，这是黑爪的炸弹，在离美非常近的地方引爆。飞溅的弹片插进了冰霜制造器，在急冻完成之前装置就几乎被撕成了两半，切断了雪球与主机的通讯线路。急冻冰层不够厚，美在里面仍有着意识。当第一次的余波袭来，冰层四碎开来，美几乎有点感激。

那感激的心情并没持续多久。她被冲击波击飞，冰霜制造器也从她的背上滑落。雪球消失在碎石瓦砾中。美的身体径直摔向围墙，脑袋狠狠地撞到石头，脑后一篇濡湿。她眼前出现了重影，接着变成了三重影。即使耳鸣不断，她仍然能听到子弹呼啸而来的声音。她试图移动但是她的身体不听使唤。她只能缩着身子，让自己做好准备，迎接死亡——

叮！的一声，黑百合的子弹击穿了狂鼠的假肢手臂。

她的视线逐渐清晰起来。那几个交叠的人影慢慢合拢成一只狂鼠。他的那条真腿支撑着他消瘦的身体，他被烧伤的还在流血的手就在她肚子上方伸开，就好像他刚要去触碰她却又改变了主意。

他的皮肤满是尘土、割伤和擦伤。他那金属假腿的下半部分已经完全凹陷，这迫使他把身体大部分的重量都放在那条真腿上。他举起那条金属手臂到眼前，手指蜷曲着紧紧攥住一个看起来很熟悉的遥控开关。

他没有大笑，美因那大笑声的缺席而心慌不已。

“三……”狂鼠低声数道。

一枚子弹狠狠射入他有纹身的那一侧肩膀，但狂鼠几乎纹丝不动——他因子弹的冲击力而轻轻晃了一下，但他对那四溅的鲜血视若无睹。

“二……”

美听到了炸弹轮胎旋转的声音在远方传来。

“一……”

狂鼠按下开关，怒吼道：“Fire in the hole！艹你妈的狙击手！”他说着用仅剩的那条腿猛然转身，将美扑倒在地上。

他比她高一英尺多，他的身体将她完完全全掩护好。他轻轻抱着她的脑袋，用那条真手捂住她的耳朵。但美没有意识到他的行为是为了什么。她蜷缩在他怀里，挣扎着。她喉咙发紧，心里沉重，她用她带着手套的小拳头敲着狂鼠骨瘦嶙峋、血淋淋的胸膛，直到她的心跳传到她耳中像战鼓一样咚咚作响。

狂鼠只是更紧的搂着她，在浓重的呼吸间隙念叨着什么，但是美听不清。然后炸弹轮胎爆炸了。

那几乎立刻毁灭了美想调查的另一半大楼。石块和钢筋和燃烧的飞溅弹片如同暴雨般冲他们倾泻而来。美终于明白了狂鼠为什么不放开她，但已经晚了——她开始恐慌，不断挣扎着，想要挣脱他臂膀钢铁般的桎梏。过了似乎很漫长的时间之后，他才起身放开她。

他的重量一移开，她就马上往外爬了出来，就像溺水者一样急促地呼吸着。而他用自己完好无缺的那只手臂和那条腿努力把自己撑起来，从她身上起来。

“哦，美小姐，”他急切的问道，“你没事吧？今年是哪年？”

美盯着她，仍然努力想要呼吸。

“美小姐？今年是哪年？”

她呆呆地眨了眨眼，几乎无法理解他的话语。

他在流血，她想，他不知道吗？

狂鼠琥珀色的眼睛张大。那眼睛里没有一丝疯狂的光芒，只有深深的恐慌。

“美小姐！”他吼着，“来，告诉我年份！”

他的声音如此尖锐，让她立刻回过神来。她一股说出了完整的日期——年、月、日——狂鼠立刻放松下来，在身前用那条凹陷的假腿来回踢着，长长呼出一口气，带着毫无疑问的解脱。

“还不错。”他说道，“小姐，你刚才脑袋撞得那下子可真狠啊。”

她缓缓坐下，试图减轻从后脑勺传来的仿若地震中心的一阵阵疼痛。她闭上眼睛，做了个长长的深呼吸——我可以呼吸，她想，我还好，我可以呼吸。

一两分钟之后，她睁开眼睛抬头看向狂鼠。他的右臂噙满黏腻的血液；美注视着那血液沿着他假肢的凹槽蜿蜒而下。

“你在流血，”她说。她脑子里作为科学家的那部分注意到了自己声音里的尖锐，她急促的、微弱的呼吸——她不是像齐格勒博士那样的医务人员，但她能识别出自己身上恐慌症的症状。

“你在流血，”她重复道，“你中枪了。”

“有过更糟的时候，”他回应，试图耸肩。然而动肩膀的那一秒，他布满灰尘的脸颊瞬间变得苍白。

“草，并不是说不疼，”他倒吸一口气，把手按在糟糕的伤口上，“真该死。从来都不喜欢中枪的感觉。”

“你之前也……中过枪？”美问。

狂鼠斜过眼投去一瞥，烧焦的金色眉毛一边高高挑起。

“你应该知道我是从哪儿出身的吧，知道吧？”他反问道。

“我当然知道，”美有些防备地辩解道，“你是澳大利亚人——”

“是的，没错，我是澳洲人，”他不屑一顾地摆了摆手，手指和手套都噙满了血液。“但其他澳洲人看到我都会先叫我声‘拾荒者’。”

他说话时嘴唇稍稍绷紧——他听起来十分冷酷而痛苦，完全不像他自己。美没有接话。

狂鼠调整了一下姿势，背靠在围墙上，将金属手举到眼前，开始调整手腕处的假体关节。就算是美也能听到那假肢里什么东西碾碎的声响。

“再说了，你这么热衷于环境保护，”他补充道，“我认为你知道那儿发生了什么。”

“我是知道，”美犹疑着说道，“但……”

“但什么？”他问道，仍然调整着他的仿生假肢，因听到里面传来不对劲的声音而皱眉。

“但我只是从新闻里读到过，”美说，“你……你是……”

她支吾着，找不到她想用的词。后脑勺辐射出深深的疼痛，过度使用的肌肉开始僵硬和酸痛。她无法正常的思考，更别说得体的聊天了，但她的犹豫并没逃过狂鼠的眼睛。

他意味深长地瞥了她一眼，嘴角终于挤出一个熟悉而嘲讽笑容。当他大笑起来，他听起来更像是寻常的模样。

“我是什么？”他问。嘲讽的微笑咧成了大笑，露出了参差不齐的牙齿。“对于你来说太过亲近和私人了吗，小姐？我和废土一样不太美好，就这么认为就好了，好吧？反正我们也得去找找那个大块头——莱恩哈特。通讯器掉线了，太他妈安静了，你注意到了吗？”

美用了整整五秒钟才从狂鼠的口音中分辨出莱恩哈特的名字——在他口中变成了洛哈特——她刚分辨出来，就听到了莱恩哈特的怒吼。

“吃我一锤！”

狂鼠和美都本能地打起精神来——土地震裂，他们周围的碎石瓦砾中蓦然出现一道缺口。莱恩哈特走了进来，两侧跟着半藏和麦克雷，而齐格勒博士穿着她那套女武神作战服像天使一样盘旋在他们上空。

“你俩还好吗？”她问道，俯冲滑行到他们面前。“通讯器在第一次爆炸的时候就掉线了——发生了什么，狂鼠？你应该提前警告我们的！”

“不是他的错，”美说，她的脸蓦地红起来，当所有人——包括狂鼠——吃惊地转头看向她。他和路霸签约的六个月以来，她从未为他辩护过，一次都没有。而且所有人都知道第一次被指派和狂鼠一起做任务的时候，她可一点都不开心。

“第一次爆炸是黑爪搞的鬼，”她继续说，低头看着膝盖，躲避大家的目光，“他们把我引到这附近，然后引爆炸弹。爆炸毁了我的武器和雪球，所以我的急冻没维持住——”

“她得飞出去有十码远，掉下来的时候狠狠撞到了后脑勺。”狂鼠替她补充道，“那玩意儿爆炸的时候我正好来查看她需不需要后援。不知道她有没有脑震荡——她知道日期，完整的日期——但你应该给她做个整体的——”

美质疑的看向他。

“狂鼠，她得给你检查——”

“我能等，你那破碎的头骨可不能。”他反驳道。

“你中枪了——”

“告诉过你了，我之前也中过枪，我没事儿。现在让她——”

“你真的全身都是血，而且你的假腿也坏了——”

“而你可能他妈的脑震荡了——”

“安静，你俩！”齐格勒博士摆了摆手说道，“狂鼠你怎么中枪了 ？”

“黑百合没打中我的脑袋，”他说，“为此想把她炸上天，可能伤到了她，但是我极度怀疑那个狙击婊逃跑了。”

“那我们很幸运，她今天手感不好，”半藏喃喃道——他的肩膀上有些皮肉呈现闪亮的嫩红色，那肯定是齐格勒博士留下的快速治疗的枪伤痕迹。

“她本来一定可以打中我的，”美说，“她想杀了我——在我还因为爆炸而晕头转向的时候消灭我。狂鼠帮我挡了枪。”

当她组织自己的语言的时候，莱恩哈特已经把皱着眉的狂鼠抗在了肩膀上，而齐格勒博士跪下来查看她后脑勺的伤口。

狂鼠救了她的命。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【本章翻译】 @Pandicorn
> 
> 【校对润色】 @小红莓冰淇淋 和 @一零九零大梦一场-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【预警】恐慌症的细致描写，闪回，等等；会有受伤血腥的场景描述；会有车；轻微的见血自残；时间线跳跃

一周后

 

狂鼠救了她的命，而她不知道原因。那次糟糕的夺回任务之前的整整六个月里，美甚至从没给过他交谈的机会，更别说让他帮她挡掉黑百合的子弹了。

他肯定是在她前去调查大楼的时候跟上了她——就算她当时身形摇摇欲坠，也能看到狂鼠也一定程度地受到了爆炸的冲击。他身上全是尘埃，胸膛和手臂布满割伤和擦伤；她之后才了解到他那金属假腿里锒铛作响的原来是一大块石头。

美把脸埋在手掌里呻吟。现在是凌晨两点，她还没睡。脑震荡的大部分征兆都已经消失了，可是她的头仍然有点疼。她也很想念雪球的小脸上可爱的LED光芒。她还没心思再重新造个雪球。

然而她难以入睡的并不是因为想念雪球，也不是因为头疼。

她从十一点一直熬到现在，想着狂鼠。

想起狂鼠这件事本身还满有趣的，如果她没有同时也想起了她对他说的所有那些毫不友善的话。

她数不清自己说过多少次他是个恶霸。一个没用的坏蛋，一个腐败的罪犯，一个不知道什么时候就会爆发的灾难——这些话她都讲过，有些是直接当面对他说的，脑海里的那些想法甚至更糟……这些话却从没让他那样冷笑过，当他提起拾荒者的那种冷笑。

其他澳洲人看到我都会先叫我一声‘拾荒者’。

美突然坐起身来，抓起床头柜上的眼镜和平板电脑。她在屏幕上敲击了几下，在网上搜索澳大利亚内陆灾难的相关信息——那些信息并非全是关于污染和辐射水平的科学计算与估量。

她马上发现网上能提供的信息非常少，大部分似乎都是那场灾难的大概描述和之后拾荒镇形成的消息。就好像在过去的二十年间，全世界共同忽略掉了这样一个事实：澳大利亚中部，有一个像反乌托邦电影里那样的社群迅速的发展壮大。

在浏览那些博客网站将近一个小时之后，美总算发现了点东西。是一个很老的博客——事实上是十年以前的博客了——但那是一个业余记者记录在澳大利亚内陆见闻的账户。第一段完全照搬维基百科上的相关话题——她马上就发现了——但之后的内容是她现在能找到的最详尽的信息了，她开始往下读。

“

澳大利亚在智械危机之后几乎完全被摧毁了。战争期间，官方政府将这里和附近的区域直接送给了智械，以求达成永久的和平协定。这一决定直接导致大片内陆居民被迫离开，其中包括幸存者，太阳能农民和不愿离开的人因失去家园而怒不可遏的人们开始了一场暴力起义。他们组成了澳大利亚解放阵线（ALF）并开始攻击智能中枢和智能机器人，希望能夺回被抢走的家园，奇异事件不断升级，直到ALF炸掉了中枢的聚变核心，引发了一场大爆炸，导致周围数公里的地区全部遭到辐射，只留下了变形的金属和残骸。

内陆变成了一个末世荒地，但还是有一群自称为“拾荒者”的人类生存下来。他们清除了中枢的外壳，在中枢的荫蔽下组建了一个无法无天、穷凶极恶的社群。

我日前去反乌托邦的澳大利亚内陆进行了一次艰苦的访问，以期深入了解拾荒者社群在这二十多年是如何发展的。我在拾荒镇和周边的废土待了一周——回到文明社会之后又在医院躺了一个礼拜。

”

美快速扫了眼最上面紫色字体的散文诗一样的章节——主要是关于满目疮痍的景象和糟糕气味的描述，一整段都在哀叹高温——直到她看到一段有实质性内容。

“

拾荒镇是一座不堪入目的城市，建在距智能中枢一英里左右的地方——中枢的断壁残垣在视野里清晰可见。在那儿的一周，我平板电脑上的盖格计数器（译注：用以探测和测量放射）一直指数爆表。拾荒镇是用智能中枢的残骸，老旧汽车和飞机的零部件，成片的马口铁，智械的部件，木头，塑料和自制的砖头建造出来的，是个杂乱无序、混乱不堪的城市。那泥泞不堪的皲裂街道毫无逻辑可言，而我太害怕了，不敢向居民询问方向……

”

紧接着作者又开始用华丽的辞藻和极尽能事的类比来描述拾荒镇那名叫马克思的二把手。美不禁翻了个白眼。她最终停在了似乎值得一看的章节，关于拾荒者的“规矩”。

“

拾荒镇是自称‘拾荒者’的人们的主要基地，尽管附近存在更小的卫星城，但它们都在拾荒镇的管辖范围内。虽然世界上绝大部分人相信拾荒者无法无天又粗俗野蛮，但他们只对了一半——粗俗野蛮的部分确实猖獗，然而拾荒者是有他们自己的少数几条规矩的。

”

太少了。

“

‘禁止强奸；禁止从自顾不暇的人那里偷窃；照看你的同伴；禁止谋杀小孩子；禁止谋杀另一个拾荒者，除非你有一个特别好的理由；’马克思说，‘谋杀是我们唯一费心审讯的罪行。有时候会审讯。视情况而定。’

”

美迅速浏览过五段作者的对于拾荒者社群道德标准的反思。这就是我更喜欢看科学文章的原因——没有糟糕鸡汤的干扰，她想。

目光停留在一段拾荒者医疗流程的描述上，尤其是截肢和仿生假肢的部分。美几乎完完整整的阅读了这部分内容。

“

在内陆居民中，缺臂断腿并不少见。无论是因为大块废钢严重割伤而失去臂膀，还是由于枪伤感染而失去腿，截肢手术是拾荒镇里最常见的手术之一……而且手术环境几乎等同于中世纪。我在现场目睹了这样一次手术。

我注视着一个年轻的小男孩被带进来。他坐在金属桌子上。他们给他注射了几针烈酒——对于这个年纪的男孩来说已经过量了——然后把他固定在了桌子上。

他的双腿被绑在一起，他那条完好无缺的手臂则绑在身体旁边。他的前额被绷带绑了起来。他的胸膛、肚子、膝盖和脚腕绑着更多的绷带。他的另一条手臂已经感染得十分严重，伤口周围的皮肉已经变成了斑驳的绿色和黑色，而伤口正中源源不断地流出脓水和鲜血，散发着难以形容的恶臭味。

医生——不知道能不能这么称呼他——一把拉过男孩的手臂放在桌边支立的皮革圈里，把皮圈在男孩的胳臂肘下方死死勒紧，直到男孩忍不住疼痛大声哭喊出来。

然后医生戴上了防护面具，启动了某种激光刀。那曾是十分前沿的技术（看到这里时，美皱了皱眉头），但现在已经早就过时了。机器倒是仍然能用。男孩的手臂被截断，只剩下一个干净整齐的切口。

尽管被注射了烈酒，男孩仍然不断尖叫着，直到他晕了过去。

”

美又略过几段——没有很多。她觉得有点难受。

“

神经末梢径直接上切断枝桠的木桩，甚至都没有适当的麻醉辅助。年长些的病人很可能在手术过程中死于心肌梗塞——手术用时非常长，痛苦难忍，有些不幸的病人会突发恐慌症和癔症然后晕厥。

尽管也有功能性仿生假体——花一定的价钱就可以买到——也没有真正全新的假肢。大部分都是老旧模型翻新而成，而那些模型可能在被拆作零件用之前就已经循环用了很多次了。

”

美不由猜想狂鼠是怎么失去了他的手臂和腿的。这个博客已经废弃十年之久了。就她所了解，这作者描述的可能就是狂鼠的截肢手术。她再次往下翻，忍住不去想象一个15岁的狂鼠，被绑在金属桌子上，痛苦地尖叫——

“

拾荒者以诡计多端、足智多谋和不屈不挠为荣。这些人对痛苦和磨难并不陌生，他们经历过身体和精神上的苦难，而展现出弱小的人们都活不长。甚至连小孩子都知道这点。很少有人双亲都还在世，大部分人已经没有了父母，因此拾荒镇的孩子们都组建了他们的势力，并且依据年龄建立了等级制度……

”

她想再多看点，但脑海却被狂鼠填满。他的童年是什么样的？他的生活曾是什么样的？对她来说，废土听起来像是地狱一般，但同时她并不可怜他……只是一种全新的奇怪的敬畏，佩服他不仅在那样的环境下生存下来而且还过得很好。

他做过糟糕透顶的事情——她知道——但现在她忍不住想那些事情发生的背景。

我欠他一句抱歉，她想着，摘下眼镜，把脸深深埋进膝盖。我并不知道他的出身。并不真正知道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【本章翻译】 @Pandicorn
> 
> 【校对润色】 @小红莓冰淇淋


	4. Chapter 4

“真他妈该死！”

狂鼠那标志性的声音紧随着巨大的碰撞声响起。美——从浅眠中被吓醒，惊恐地意识到也许什么爆炸物误被引爆了——抓起眼镜，跑出她房间外的通道，直接冲进楼层中央的实验室区域。

狂鼠正坐在仿生假肢维修站里的凳子上。他背对着她，似乎趴在桌子上，头枕着那条真手臂。他周围的地面上杂乱散落着工具和部件，螺丝螺母和螺栓。在他旁边有个敞开的工具箱，布满贴纸和灰尘，在桌子边缘摇摇欲坠。

美犹豫了。她和狂鼠是在地下居住的唯二两人——美选择地下是因为这里更低的温度会让她感觉更舒服，而且她喜欢独自拥有一整间实验室；而狂鼠则是在把地上的武器研发中心炸坏三次之后，被温斯顿命令搬到了这里。

尽管美不得不承认让狂鼠在自己的地下堡垒中研究确实更安全些，但最初美可对这位新邻居的到来一点都不开心……而且尽她所能地避免和他接触。那一点都不难——她的房间和个人实验室都在楼层的同一侧。仿生肢体维修站是她和狂鼠所属区域的分界点，而她永远也没必要造访这里。实际上，这是美第一次在他们的楼层里真正见到他，虽然美之前经常能听到他……但她从没听到过工具摔落的声响，他听起来也从没如此沮丧。

她不确定地向他走了几步。她没想偷偷摸摸的，本来没这个打算，但她光着脚。当她离狂鼠越来越近，她发现他在小声地自言自语，抓着自己为数不多的头发。

“你个笨蛋，”他喃喃自语，“愚蠢，你知道有什么东西没正常运转，你知道的，应该出问题的时候立马到这来的，真他妈愚蠢……”

他突然坐起身来，当他的左手离开他的头时，美看到一束束浅金色的头发从他的指间落到了地板上。

并不是被烧掉的，她意识到。是他把头发抓掉的。

“快点好起来，你这个没用的傻逼玩意儿……”

轻微的停顿，然后美因为响起的金属摩擦声而皱眉。狂鼠因沮丧而蜷缩起来，发出充满愤怒和嫌恶的声音。美简直不敢相信那是狂鼠出的声响。

“我艹，”狂鼠念叨着，“我艹他的这屎一样的玩意儿……”

一个螺丝刀从狂鼠瘦削的肩膀上飞过来，径直砸向美的脸颊。她将将及时的弯腰躲避，用中文咒骂着。而狂鼠立刻转过身来，用力过猛，差点摔下凳子。

“美小姐！”他说，“见鬼，我不知道你在我背后——没打到你吧？”

“没有，”她迅速地回答，“没事，我很好——只是——我听到‘砰’的一声，然后我……”

狂鼠挠了挠后脖子。这动作她见他做过成千上万次了……但这次看起来有点特殊，美也说不出来原因。

“抱歉吵醒你，美小姐。”他脸上浮现一个过于阳光的笑容，“我会清理好我搞出来的乱子的，我保证。”

美点了点头，但狂鼠的整体姿态有点奇怪——反正比平常还要奇怪。她说不上来是哪里奇怪；这让人分心。然而他把她审视的目光当成了恼怒的表现。

“我也会很安静的。”他向她保证道，“只是，啊……有点太激动了，因为研究出来一个新，呃……新手榴弹，对——”

他大笑着。那笑容就像强迫自己模仿平日里的表情一样勉强。

“有什么不对劲儿。”美自言自语。她走近了些，用脚撇开地上挡着路的改锥和扳手。

“小姐，没什么事——”

美执起他的右手，狂鼠勉强的笑容渐渐消散。

金属摸起来很凉，这对于仿生假肢来说十分不正常，而且手指没能根据她大拇指在手掌部分的按压而回弹。美抬头仰视狂鼠，而他别过头不回应她的目光，另一条手肘支在桌子上，另一只手捂住脸颊。

“我说了没事，”他小声说，不知怎地他的声音听起来既像小孩子一样赌气又带着深深的难堪。

“狂——”（译注：狂鼠英文Junkrat,直译垃圾鼠，此时小美停在了垃圾两个字上）

美很快停下来。她几小时前读到的内容蓦然涌上脑海，还有她之前对他说的那些粗鲁的评价。她还想起来子弹击穿这条她正捧着的手臂时那“叮”的一声。

“詹米，”她柔声问道，“你想让我帮你吗？”

她开始习惯詹米森·法尔克斯的斜视了。她不能怪他这么看她，但那目光仍然让她感到有一种奇特的感觉顺着脊柱蔓延上来。

“没听清楚，美小姐，再说一遍？”

美叹了口气，“我问你是否需要我帮忙，詹米。如果不需要的话直说就好。我就回去睡觉。”

詹米垂眼看向地板，“不，我不想让你帮忙。”

美松开了他的手。但紧接着詹米又转头看她，脸上浮现一丝懊恼的笑容，补充道：“但我真是见鬼的需要帮助，所以我猜我不能表现的像个怂蛋，是吧？”

美的目光落在那堆散落满地的工具堆上，然后又回到詹米身上，挑眉。

“把你所有的工具在地上乱放，还耍脾气把改锥差点砸到我脸上，这算像个怂蛋吗？”

詹米大笑，这次的笑容更加出自真心。

“好吧，”他羞怯地说，“也许不算。”

“我猜也是。”美说，“现在……你刚才到底想干什么？我不是很熟悉仿生假体，但也许你能给我讲讲。”

“说实话，不确定这破玩意能不能修好，”他的表情又黯淡下来，“你知道的，一般情况下这些东西是防水的，但是我的这个这些年来密封得不严。这里之前着火了，我搬水桶扑火的时候不小心滑倒，弄湿了全身。这玩意儿很快就出了毛病，然后我感觉神经末梢传来一阵痉挛……然后就这样儿了。” 

“所以你为什么不把它打开呢？”美问道，沿着嵌板检查他的假肢小臂，在地上挑选了一只小巧的螺丝刀。她举起他的假肢，挑眉。狂鼠点了点头。

“应该可以。而我是该死的右撇子。”他小声抱怨；他皱着的鼻子上浮现隐隐约约的粉红。

美尝试——然后失败了——忍住自己咯咯的笑声，坐到他身边，把螺丝刀和小巧的螺丝钉放到一起。

“喂，别笑了。”詹米说。美把几颗螺丝钉撇到一边，詹米自己却忍不住微笑。“自从失去了那条该死的手臂之后就用这个仿生假肢了，而周围总是有知道这玩意儿怎么弄的人……在此之前，我从来不用自己搞这个。又不想让路霸千里迢迢地过来修——哦我艹他妈——”

小扳手从她的手中滑落，碰掉了金属面板，掉进了假体中的电线里，他的声调陡然高了八度，上臂的肌肉突然僵硬，美赶紧把扳手拿出来扔开，收回手，举起双臂，就好像在投降。

“抱歉！”她说，“抱歉，抱歉抱歉我很抱歉……你还好吗？！”

“不太好。我艹，”詹米齿缝间倒吸一口气，“真是见鬼了，这玩意儿短路了，顺着整条胳臂往上电击。我艹——”

“抱歉！”美不安地重复着。“能拿下来吗？你能把它取掉吗？！”

詹米皱眉，“不，恩，能取下来。说实话，取下来的过程特他妈疼，但是能拿下来。”

“它理应疼……吗？”

詹米摇了摇头，手臂在胸前抱紧，捧着自己的手肘。

“我那假肢连接的神经末梢已经废了，”他解释道，声音因松开三头肌底部的回路的疼痛而紧绷。“最初没装好，所以没法像它本该的那样卸下来。把假肢摘下来简直就像又被截肢一次。”

神经末梢径直接上切断枝桠的木桩，甚至都没有适当的麻醉辅助。

“詹米，”美的声调因惊恐而升高，“詹米。齐格勒医生能治好的，都能治好。我肯定。让我去找她——！”

“不想麻烦大家，”詹米因疼痛而咬牙切齿，“我大半辈子都是这么过来的，没什么大不了的——等下——”

他做了个深呼吸，在美张口抗议之前，他将手伸进假肢里旋转了什么东西。他的仿生假臂咔哒一声掉到了桌子上。黑乎乎的神经末梢支楞在他伤痕累累的血肉中。詹米狠狠咬住他的另一只手，堵住自己喉咙里发出的痛苦呻吟。

那呻吟声非常短暂，这让美觉得也许那痛苦尚能忍受，但紧接着她看见他牙齿间的手掌上有血液汩汩地冒了出来，渗进狂鼠褴褛的手套里。她心跳陡然加速。

“詹米!”她哭喊着，从椅子上跳下来，一把抓过他的手腕，“詹米，停下来！很恶心。老天爷，你还好吗？”

“真他妈见鬼了，”他抽着气，挣扎着想要摆脱美拉着他的手，“真他妈见鬼——”

美惊恐的看到他的双眼盈满了泪水——他在她的触碰下轻轻颤抖着。她试图轻缓地把他从椅子上拽起来，直接把他拽到齐格勒医生那里。

“詹米，求求你了，让我带你去找齐格勒医生，好不好？”她恳求道，“她能给你点止疼药，明天兴许还能修好你的假肢！”

“我说了不要，”詹米低吼着。他猛然松开他血流不止的手掌，也同时甩开她的手，把上面的血液在短裤上擦了擦，转身背对她。“回去睡觉吧。”

美因他尖刻的话语而稍稍退缩。然后他忍不住发出了几声痛苦的嘶哑呻吟。她抓住他椅子的边缘旋转，让他面对着她，倾身向前，注视着他。

“詹米森·法尔克斯，别这么倔脾气，”她插着腰说道，“你现在很疼——”

“而我不想让任何人知道！”他低声咆哮，“这已经很糟糕了：所有人里，偏偏是你——”

他停下来，意识到自己说错了话时那恶毒的表情消失了。而美惊讶地冲他眨着眼睛。他冷酷的、狭长的琥珀色眼睛不知怎地变得有些柔和，然后他闭上了眼睛，转身背对她。

“我没事。”他的声音石头一般麻木。他用左手把假肢从桌子上拽过来，捡起那个小扳手。“回去睡觉吧，美小姐。”

展现出弱小的人都活不长。

美放下了双臂。

“好吧。”她叹息，“好吧，詹米。”

但她并没有回到卧室，她爬上了他旁边的椅子，抢走了那只扳手，又执起他的手，为他脱下那只鲜血淋漓的手套。

“有多疼？”她尽可能小心翼翼地把那只破烂的手套从他的手掌上剥离下来，问道。“我是说，把假肢拿下来有多疼。以1-10为标准。”

詹米开口想要说话，咧了咧他的大嘴，就好像他马上就要冲她发脾气了。但美抬起头打断了他，用她乌黑的眼镜凝视着他。

“别对我撒谎，詹米，”她说道，尽管她的用词冰冷又严厉，但那语气如此轻柔，仿若耳语。

讥笑从詹米的脸上消失了。片刻过后他撇开头，冲着墙壁嘟囔着，“七。八。时好时坏，在这之间吧。”

美点点头，把那脏兮兮浸满鲜血的无指手套放到他的手臂旁。

“跟我来，好吗？”她轻声说，从椅子上再次滑下来，拽着他的手腕。“我不是医务人员。但我得给你治疗。我需要清理一下这个。”

“我不——”

“别和我争，詹米森。”美说，这一次听起来十分严厉。“在这件事儿上别和我争。我不会叫齐格勒医生的，就算我的理智告诉我应该叫她。但我至少得把这个清理干净。”

詹米闭上了嘴。过了一会儿，他僵硬地点头，被她牵着走向急救站。他在桌子旁边坐下来，安静地把手递给她，眼睛却一直盯着旁边的墙壁。

美什么都没说。她把他的手擦干净；起码得用了整整五张消毒湿巾，但当她擦干净，她忍不住惊讶地端详起狂鼠干净的裸露的皮肤。

他的手背布满了烧焦的伤痕。大部分都是微小的伤口，但大拇指根部的伤口很大，结缔组织诡异的扭曲着，像是经过了非常糟糕的治疗。

“你干什么了？”她没控制住自己，用大拇指轻轻抚过他伤痕累累的皮肤。

詹米低头看他们的手，又转而突兀地抬头看天花板。

“我九岁的时候，大拇指卡在废排气管里了。”他小声说道。美努力忍着不大笑出声。

“我很抱歉。”她咯咯笑着，把他的手掌翻过来，“我很抱歉，只是……你当然那么干了。当然。”

“想造个什么东西的引擎，不记得是什么东西了。”他解释，“我想知道废气无法排出的时候会发生什么。”

“那肯定是找到答案的一种方式。”美拿出一团棉球和一瓶消毒液。“可能会有点疼……”

在她清理的过程中，詹米只是抽气了几次。她用消毒药膏涂满伤口，整齐地绑上绷带，用医用胶带固定住。

“弄好啦。”她说，“先别摘下来，好吗？明天晚上如果你的手臂还有毛病，我给你换药。”

詹米安静了一小会，目光仍然不落在美身上。她正决定离开他的时候，他开了口。

“谢谢，美小姐。”他静静地说，“谢谢你把我修好了。”

美不确定他的声音为什么会这样。是因为疼痛，还是因为别的什么……但听他这样念出她的名字……如此温柔，毫无一丝她熟悉的嘲笑与讽刺……

“没什么的。”她回应，说话只是为了让自己停止胡思乱想。“我至少能做这些。你……”

她语噎，低头看着桌子，知道将要说的话会让自己的脸颊浮起红晕。

“你确实救了我的命。”她继续说道，“而且……而且我欠你一句抱歉。”

“什么？为什么抱歉？”詹米问道，听上去真的非常困惑。美忍不住仰头看他。

“我曾对你做出了很多毫不友善的评价。”她说，“我没努力试图了解，就那样评价你。那是不对的。我很抱歉。”

詹米转着他的座椅，用那只真臂上缠满绷带的手掌握住手肘。他的脸上闪过一丝微笑，那笑意并未攀到他眼底。

“没关系的，美小姐。”他说，声音是那样的兴高采烈。“我和路霸……我们毕竟不是什么当英雄的好料子。”

他大笑着，但没笑多久就看到美并没有微笑，那笑容渐渐消散，变成了迷惑而不适的沉默。

“你救了我的命。”美重复道，“这已经很英雄了。”

她推开桌子，走开。她要崩溃了，她现在特别想回到卧室一个人呆着，自己好好整理思绪，逃离詹米那双落日一般温暖的眼睛。

她没看到他又转过身来，注视着她离开，嘴唇难以置信得微微张开。

英雄？他想。

美经过那张放着现在毫无用处的假肢的桌子。詹米更紧地抓住自己的手肘，手指深深按进血肉里，直到他因疼痛而皱眉。

不是我。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【本章翻译】 @Pandicorn
> 
> 【校对润色】 @小红莓冰淇淋


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当午夜来临之时，他要到哪里去，要干些什么呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【本章设定】 詹米，莉娜，哈娜和卢西奥是好朋友；莫里森像个暴躁老爹；路霸像个暴躁大哥哥；哈娜有点毒舌；詹米自我否定
> 
> 【本章预警】短暂的时间线跳跃（我保证后面基本不会再跳了）；狂鼠爱爆粗口；莉娜、卢西奥和哈娜可能有OOC，尤其哈娜私设为和朋友相处时毒舌且面无表情。
> 
> 【本章涉及CP】冰爆组； 前寡猎暗示；前R76暗示（玻璃渣）；有人会说还有D.VA x 猎空，但作者并无此意图。

一个月之后

 

“告诉过你了，我不去！”哈娜翻了个白眼，她狠狠地嚼着泡泡糖，把卷尺在詹米瘦削的肩膀上拉开。“你知道自己想要邀请她！我们只是确保你到时候有件合适的衣服穿。”

“再说了，你们俩中间有一个人不去，温斯顿就会气炸的。”莉娜补充道。她在哈娜的床上伸了个懒腰，脑袋悬在床边，看着哈娜给詹米量尺寸。“他组织这玩意儿就是为了让守望先锋看起来又像是个合法的正经机构。”

“那跟我和路霸有什么关系？”他问道。“我们只是在这里工作，又不是这组织的一部分。”

莉娜翻了翻白眼。“你就继续这么自欺欺人吧，亲爱的。这么说吧：你们俩人至少得有一个出席。因为其他人得确保有人管着你俩才能安心，知道吧？”

“只要我能拿到工资就会乖乖的。又不像——喂，这是干嘛？”詹米喊着，猛然从哈娜身边跳开，就好像她刚刚一刀捅了他。

“因为你一直无精打采的。”哈娜说着，又狠狠戳了他后背一下，让他站直好测量准确的尺寸。

詹米满脸抱怨的站直身体。哈娜要高高踮起脚尖才能勉强重新测量他的肩宽。

“你得多吃点了，兄弟。”卢西奥说。他靠着哈娜的床，坐在莉娜旁边的地上，正看着狂鼠的肋骨皱眉。“你不再身处废土了，知道吧？我们这有更好的食物，比那个……受辐射的袋鼠什么的好多了。”

詹米做了个鬼脸。“袋鼠可难搞了。风味浓重。”

“你为什么要吃袋鼠？”莉娜倒抽一口气，打了个滚坐起身子，惊恐地看向詹米。“袋鼠那么可爱！”

“他妈的他们一点都不可爱！”詹米狂笑着说。“如果是查莉娅对战袋鼠，我仍会把钱压在查莉娅身上……但我在压钱之前会再三犹豫的。再说了，废土也没什么食物可以选择。”

“我就是这个意思，哥们。”卢西奥糟糕地模仿着澳大利亚口音。“我们这里有真正的食物。我不应该还能一根根数清你的肋骨。”

“把东西炸上天可消耗热量了。”狂鼠咧嘴一笑，回道。“而且如果我把整个见鬼的营地炸上天，没准我就不用去那个盛会了。”

“我非常确定那是毁约的行为。”哈娜把卷尺绕过詹米的胸膛，面无表情地评价道。“然后你就又是国际通缉的要犯了，美会讨厌你的。然后我们中的一个不得不奉命去杀了你。幸运地是不需要再给你量棺材的尺寸了，因为他们可以直接问我。现在，别动。我十分钟之后还有个突击检查呢。”

“你凭什么认为我会在意她是不是讨厌我？”詹米嘟囔着，就好像完全没听到那句话之后的内容。

哈娜和卢西奥对视半刻，一起翻了翻白眼；詹米低吼着，灰尘下的脸颊变得绯红。

“好吧，你仍然在意某人是否讨厌你。”莉娜的声音一反常态地温柔。“更何况，美现在并不讨厌你。”

詹米想冲她发脾气，但他陡然神往的表情出卖了他。

“好吧，对，她不讨厌我。”他终于说出口，“至少我这么觉得。她仍然会被我惹生气，但现在她冲我吼，是因为我的倔脾气，而不是因为我这个人了。”

“至少她从没尝试杀了你啊。”哈娜压低声音说，“或者，你懂的，尝试杀了我们其他所有人。”

莉娜的身子微微瑟缩。卢西奥盯着哈娜；而哈娜叹了口气，在把量完的最后一个尺寸草草地写在自己的小臂上之后，将卷尺扔到房间另一头的床上。

“我很抱歉，莉娜。”过了一会，她说，“我会……我会闭嘴的。”

莉娜再一次微笑起来，但连困惑的詹米都能看出来那笑容十分勉强。

“没关系的。”她故作轻快地说，“我得去想想下周末穿什么了。Cheers（译注：再见）!”

突然“砰”的一声。詹米大吃一惊地跳起来，但莉娜曾在的地方空无一物。每次她像这样不说一声就突然出现又消失，都会吓詹米一跳。但更令他惊讶的是卢西奥冲哈娜发火。这俩人除了电子游戏之外几乎从来不吵架，但这次卢西奥看起来真的很生气。

“让她清静一会吧，哈娜！”他吼道，“她不能就那么隐藏自己的情感。”

“我知道。”哈娜也恼火的回应着，“卢西奥。我知道。但黑百合差一点就杀了她。还有美，还有半藏，还有詹米！”

“对，莱耶斯还差点杀了莫里森呢，但莫里森的钱包里仍然有他的照片，不是吗？”卢西奥反驳道，“这跟我们没关系，不论我们是否觉得他们无药可救——”

“好吧，但那跟我们有关系。”哈娜气急，“因为他们也朝我们开枪！”

“我们得尊重他们的感情——”

“他们的感情会害我们被杀的！”

在卢西奥开口反驳之前，詹米伸出他的金属手臂打断了他们，还晃了晃手臂以示强调。

“喂。”他说，“有人能给我讲讲怎么回事儿吗？还是我自己滚蛋就好了？”

哈娜伤感地笑了笑，走离他们身边，蜷缩在扶手椅里，拿起她的耳机。

“卢西奥会告诉你的，詹米。”她说，“我得把你的尺寸传过去，然后我就得准备训练了。”

卢西奥一手挠了挠脸，显得十分沮丧，但当他把詹米拽出门口，他开口道：“咱们去研究研究那个音爆炸弹吧，我会跟你解释的。”

“你能告诉莉娜，她今晚晚些时候可以过来，如果她愿意的话？”哈娜问道。她说话的时候甚至没有转头看他们。“告诉她，我们可以一起看她去年一直挂在嘴边的那个该死的神秘博士。告诉她我保证不会取笑这剧的。”

詹米更加困惑地挑了挑眉，但卢西奥只是温柔地笑了笑，就像哈娜的请求在他意料之中。

“恩，好的。我会转告她的。”

 

一周之后

 

“简直不敢相信我要这么做了。”詹米嘟囔着。

他再一次站在哈娜的房间里，手臂展开成T形。

这一次他穿着一整套西装。

好吧，几乎是一整套西装——为了他的仿生假肢更合身，右边袖子的一部分已经烧掉了。

“我觉得这件衣服挺衬他的。”莉娜坐在哈娜的扶手椅上，转着椅子，“卢西奥，你觉得呢？”

“有点潮。绝对是狂鼠的风格。”他这么回答，抓住扶手椅的把手，以免莉娜旋转的太快自己会从她腿上掉下去。

哈娜咬着几根缝衣针，牙缝间挤出声音。“好吧，但是你不一定非得把袖子烧掉啊，詹米。你就不能像文明人类一样用剪刀吗？”

“谁让你忘记考虑假肢的尺寸了呢？这可不是我的错。”他烦躁地说，“再说了，我又不真是什么文明人，兄弟。”

“这倒是实话。”

卢西奥，莉娜，哈娜和詹米立刻同时看向敞开的门，就像小孩子在做什么顽皮捣蛋的事儿被逮个现行一样。而站在门口的人是莫里森，让被逮到的感觉越发严重了。

“路霸告诉我，你足足洗了五遍澡才去掉指甲缝里的油污。”他向詹米问道，布满伤痕的眉毛上挑着。“真的吗？”

“哦，是两遍，谢谢您。”詹米发着牢骚，“你要知道，我偶尔确实会洗澡的。爆炸什么的就是脏活。如果下午就会浑身脏兮兮的，早上洗澡又有什么意义呢，是吧？”（译注：詹米这段话口音很重。）

“好吧，不论你刚才说的是什么鬼话，你清理之后挺得体的。”莫里森说道，“至少我知道我的针线包去哪儿了——哈娜，你可以直接管我借的。”

“抱歉，杰克。”她咬着缝纫针羞赧地笑笑。“你最近太忙了，我不想打扰你。”

“你知道怎么缝吗？”

“差不多吧。”她说“我能先把不合适的地方用针钉上，但……之后我就不太确定怎么弄了。我本来想还缝纫包的时候顺便问问你的。”

莫里森轻轻叹息，但嘴角却浮现一丝笑意。“好吧。等你钉完，把衣服和缝纫包一起放在我房间就好了。下次，直接问我。我说真的。那个缝纫包曾经属于一个朋友，我不想弄丢它。”

“我会的，我保证！”哈娜冲他敬了个礼。

“好。”

他转身，停顿片刻又回头看向詹米。

“美在她的实验室里给自己造一个新的吸热的那玩意儿。”他说，“只是让你知道一下。”

詹米用金属手把他推走；莫里森的笑声回荡在走廊里。

“那个老家伙怎么会有缝纫包？”詹米问道。“在我看来这不像个士兵的爱好啊。”

“莱耶斯会缝纫。”卢西奥说，“反正我是这么想的。我听齐格勒医生提起过，他给自己缝了一套万圣节戏服。可能之前什么时候他教过莫里森先生吧。”

“真可爱。”詹米森评价道，“下次他们试图杀死彼此的时候，就能把对方的尸体缝补好了。是吧？”

“他们会的。”哈娜嘟囔着。“如果事情真的那么发展的话。詹米，在我不小心扎到你之前不要再动了。”

“仍然不敢相信我让你们把我塞进这个见鬼的正装里。”他抱怨着，舒展肩臂的同时对其他人怒目而视。“路霸会把他的面具都笑掉的。”

“也许吧，但这会让美大吃一惊。”莉娜评价道，“杰克说的没错。你洗干净之后确实挺顺眼的。”

红晕攀上了詹米的双颊，而这一次没有尘土能掩盖它。

“每一次！”卢西奥大笑不止，“每一次我们一提到她的名字，兄弟——”

“别笑了，”詹米吼道，“只是穿着这件该死的西装，穿着太热了好吗？”

“我不明白你为什么这么羞涩。”哈娜说，在他裤口又别了几枚针。“我们都知道啊。”

“知道什么？”他忍不住发脾气，“去你们的！”

“别装了，哥们。”卢西奥说。“拉特莱奇先生（译注：路霸的姓氏）基本都告诉我们了。”

詹米嘟囔着什么，听上去像是那个混蛋。卢西奥又大笑起来。

“我们只是问他，你有没有提起过美。”莉娜说，“因为你和我们在一起的时候一提起这个就开始暴躁。然后他说——”

“我说你总是提起美，还说个不停。”

听到路霸低沉囫囵的声音，除了詹米之外的每个人都惊得跳起来。卢西奥吓了一大跳，直接摔倒在地板上。

路霸就在外面走廊里站着，一只巨大的手掌扶着墙壁。他倾身看着屋里。

“这么大块头的你走路可真轻啊，拉特莱奇先生。”卢西奥站起来，“你需要詹米去干什么吗？”

“没有，”路霸咕哝着，“在大厅里碰到莫里森了。来看看那正装。”

“恩，好吧。现在你看到了，是不是？”詹米嘟囔着。“说真的，哥们，你怎么能那样出卖我呢？”

“那样你就能不再说个不停而是真正采取行动了，蠢货。”路霸反驳道。

詹米开口想要回应，但最后只发出断断续续愤怒不平的嘶嘶声。路霸因大笑而呼噜着。

“别让他张嘴就行了。”他这么建议道，站起身来准备离开。“她就不用听到他的声音，这样以来这西装没准真能管用。”

哈娜、莉娜和卢西奥忍俊不禁。而詹米只是盯着他们，长有雀斑的脸颊火红一片。

“谢谢你给我增强信心的建议，你这个龟孙儿！”他说，声音大到路霸在大厅另一头都能听到，“真的很感谢你所有的支持。”

“对不起，詹米。”莉娜说，仍然试图遏制自己的笑声。

“你这头死猪！”他还在嘟囔。“我几乎都要决定——”

哈娜在他还没张口的时候打断了她，说话的时候嘴里还叼着针。

“嘿詹米，你觉得如果我求他表演老一代星战电影里面那个坏蛋的话，他会不会用他的大钩子甩我一脸？”她问道，“只是好奇。”

“他的名字是达斯·维德，我看了重制版。”卢西奥插话，“而且，哇哦，哈娜，那不是很粗鲁吗？”

“我知道，我知道。”她摆了摆手，“但他每次说话的时候，我都会想起那些电影，这样他看起来就没那么吓人了。但那是他刚刚来这儿的时候。现在他一点儿都不吓人了，但是我仍然总是想起那电影，你懂的吧？”

“如果你在他过得不好的时候问他的话，他可能很快又会变得很吓人的。”詹米回答，“但我看他最近的日子似乎挺滋润的。一定是挺滋润的，要不然他怎么这么乐意讲我的闲话呢。混蛋。”

“公平来说，詹米，其实真的有点明显。”卢西奥说。“至少对我们来说很明显。但我们和你混的时间几乎和拉特莱奇先生一样长。不太确定别人有没有也发现。”

“温斯顿知道。”莉娜数着，“源氏也知道。禅雅塔也——”

“哦，连见鬼的机器人都知道了。”詹米叹气，“真他妈令人愉快。”

“不要那样叫他们机器人，兄弟。”卢西奥尖刻地指出，“我们谈过这事儿的。”

“好吧好吧，我会注意用词的。”詹米说。“为什么对机械粗鲁一点就不能拿工资呢？”

卢西奥深呼吸，然后抬头盯着天花板，用葡萄牙语嘟囔着什么。而莉娜翻了个白眼。

“说的就跟钱真的是你仍然在这儿的唯一原因似的。”她说。

“当然是因为钱了。不然还能是什么？”詹米反驳道。“我和路霸又不像你们其他人。我只在意拿到工资，甩开一屁股的通缉令，还能把所有玩意儿都炸上天国。”

“这就是你上周昨天陪我研究音爆炸弹到凌晨三点的原因？”卢西奥轻声问道，“你知道的，是那种并不能把人炸成碎片的炸弹。”

“我不喜欢给连带损失留下什么余地。”詹米回应，听上去十分沮丧，“太多人死掉，就不能拿工资。不能拿工资，就不高兴。”

“嗯哼。”莉娜点头，挑眉道，“你查到了这么多黑爪的信息，有人给你工资了吗？”

“做些调查又没坏处。”他小声说。“再说了，那些混蛋知道我们要去。肯定是提前知道了，所以他们才会出现。那个检查站又不再是什么重要的战略位置了。我想查出来他们是怎么知道的。不喜欢他们比我还狡猾。”

“你本来就不该当个狡猾的人。”哈娜指出。“那是暗影守望的事儿。难道不是你说，无论温斯顿指哪儿，你就往那儿扔炸弹，然后晚上像婴儿一样睡得香甜吗？”

“好吧，我们都知道那是个谎言。”卢西奥在詹米开口之前说道，“这哥们不睡觉，完毕。就像，压根完全不睡觉。”

“我也睡觉的。”詹米急忙解释，“只是……睡得不多。”

“想她想的睡不着，恩？”莉娜开玩笑，“我知道那种感觉。”

哈娜的嘴角扬起讽刺的弧度，卢西奥急忙在她说话之前转移了话题。他走到詹米身旁，扭过脑袋仰视着他。

“哥们，你有多高？”他问，“以前从来没看你挺直身板这么久。”

“我不知道，兄弟。”詹米回答。他的站姿懒散了些，就像他不喜欢别人的关注。“从没费心量过。”

“差不多有195厘米。我上礼拜给他测量的时候是这个数。”哈娜分心回答道。她站起来，与詹米背对背。“你看……该死的，詹米，站直！”

詹米挺直胸膛和膝盖，翻了个白眼。他站直的时候左膝噼啪作响，右膝嘎吱作响。莉娜拍着手掌，笑个不停。

“你应该经常站直些，亲爱的。”她说。“这身高令人过目不忘。”

詹米皱眉，几乎是戒备地松懈成原先懒散的站姿。“拖着炸弹轮胎走路会把人坠矮的，好吗？！”

“放松，哥们。那是恭维。”卢西奥说，又补充道：“你和小小的美在一起肯定见鬼的可爱！”

詹米再次脸红了，这次他甚至都放弃了遮掩。

“就算我真邀请了，她也不会答应的。”他小声说，“所以我不知道你们为啥还要给我弄这个——”

“你并不知道她会不会答应！”莉娜说。“哈娜，你弄好了没？”

“是的，我觉得弄好了。”她退后几步看着詹米，回答道：“你知道的，莉娜，你没错。不知怎的，那些被烧掉的袖子确实很衬他。”

詹米只是皱着眉看他们。“所以说我能把这玩意儿脱下来了吗？”

“是的，当然。只是小心那些针。”哈娜回答，把他引向她的洗漱间；他大步走进去换衣服，把身后的门摔上。

“她会答应的，对吧？”卢西奥低声问莉娜。

“我几乎可以肯定。”莉娜也小声回答。“我昨晚问她来着。问她有没有想过自己邀请他，她说没有。但是她说这话的时候脸颊通红。我很肯定她认为他根本不会去。”

“我希望她答应。”哈娜小声嘟囔，吹起她的泡泡糖。“如果她不答应，拉特莱齐先生的心情永远也不会好了。那我就永远不能让他模仿老星战电影里那个坏蛋了。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不要，不要，不要叫醒我
> 
> 因为我憎恶今天的我

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【本章梗概】自我厌恶的詹米和他的暴躁大哥路霸。还有一点剧情暗示！
> 
> 【本章预警】詹米满嘴脏话；轻微自残和血液描写；如果特别仔细吃可能有路霸X天使倾向。

那个夜晚

 

没必要邀请她。

詹米用金属手臂一把拽过枕头来压住自己的脑袋，翻来覆去，辗转难眠。

她不是计划中的一部分所以没必要邀请她什么的。好好待在这儿低调点儿。

那实际上是明智的做法。但他的心却仿佛想要挣脱枷锁的疯狗一样，不由自主地抗拒叫嚣着。莫名的情绪溢满胸膛，几乎让他无法呼吸。他用手指摩挲着手掌上自己留下的已经淡去的咬伤痕迹——其实新新旧旧的伤痕组织层层交叠着，但美绝不可能知道。她不可能知道。因为在那晚之前她甚至都没跟他说过话，所以她不可能知道，其实他每次把假肢拿掉的时候都会死死咬住自己的手掌——

——血液尝起来像满嘴生锈的铁丝 脑袋隐隐作痛 背也难受 脸也难受 眼睛肿胀 不看这个粉碎的世界 靴子还有灰尘还有机器人 牙齿深陷在胳臂里 保持安静 低调 安静 安静 咬更狠些 更安静些——

詹米用金属手紧握成拳狠狠砸向压着自己脑袋上面的枕头。力道那么狠，砸到他出现耳鸣。

她不可能知道。因为在那晚之前她甚至都没跟他说过话，所以她不可能知道，其实他每次把假肢拿掉的时候都会死死咬住自己的手掌。这就和路霸连续几个礼拜都不发一言一样正常，所以为什么她看起来那么忧心忡忡？

不用在意。不在计划内。

但他在意。詹米想把自己的心脏从胸膛里撕扯出来，好逃避那种非常在意的感觉。

反正她又不会同意的，所以不用在意。不用他妈在意。在这里在我的床上呆着保持安静保持低调别他妈——

他猛然从床上滚起来，过于用力地将枕头甩在了墙上，随后起身穿过房间，查看支棱在工作台旁的那面被他打碎的全身镜。他站得离那镜子那么近，仿佛想打破自己的私人空间一样。他厌恶地撇了撇嘴，站起身，当他完全站直的时候，镜子里看不到他的脑袋。

“长进了不少，真的。”他喃喃着自言自语。“但我他妈要怎么……”

他双臂交叉抱在胸前，烦躁地咕哝着。

“也许随意点儿就像……？”

他试着把手放到腰部，保持叉腰的姿势，不一会儿他就想起了美——想起了最近几个礼拜她是如何半夜突然出现在他门口的，插着腰盯着他大声指责他半夜三点还在搞爆炸，然后却又在他烧伤的地方细细涂好药膏。

他的心在胸膛里炸成了碎片。詹米往自己的胸骨上砸了一拳。

“小心点，你这个蠢货。”他嘟囔着，“你他妈想什么呢。”

双手插兜的姿势只能让他看起来更加没精打采。单手插兜看起来好多了……但他稍后就发现自己不知道该把另一只手往哪儿放。

“去拆个蛇坑里的定时炸弹都比这容易，”他沮丧地叹气，盯着自己的镜像，仍然不习惯站直身体的时候自己四肢修长舒展的样子，仍然不确定当他去和美说话的时候，四肢该如何摆放才好。

如果他真的去找她谈谈的话。

问她又他妈没有任何意义。

“从来没这么理智过。”他对自己说，“你能他妈的闭嘴吗，脑子？”

她又不会同意的。

“恩，非常感谢。”他叹了口气，身子向前倾着，把前额贴在镜子上。

“不过是他妈的胳臂腿儿而已。”他喃喃自语，“看起来简直像个蠢不拉几的猎人。”

“这么说来我终于能把你压扁了？”

“滚开，路霸。”詹米立刻接话，就仿佛路霸一直在这里一样。他转身从镜子前走开，一头扑进乱糟糟的床上。“并不是在跟你讲话，你个死叛徒。”

“这真是今天我听到的最好的消息了。”路霸说，“如果我不逼你去和她谈谈的话，你又得成天念叨着她。所以我才不管你现在气成什么样儿呢。”

詹米想要接话，但在他说出话来之前，路霸就拽着他的衣领把他从床上拖了下来，他的背心紧紧勒住了他的脖子和腋下。

“我他妈恨透你了，兄弟。”詹米再度被放到镜子前面，说:“我说真的。”

“恨透我也没关系。”路霸这么回答。他的声音让詹米停下来。

他以假腿为轴转了个身，抬头看向路霸，在他意识到能看到路霸的双眼之后，他紧皱的眉头渐渐松下来。路霸脸上只盖着一层黑色的头巾。悬在詹米胸膛的话语不知怎地突然放松下来。

“路霸！你没戴那玩意儿！”他惊喜地说，大嘴咧出一个笑容。“你终于明白只有战斗时你才需要待它了，还是怎么着？”

“只是今天不用戴。”路霸粗声回答，但他说话的时候眼角眯了起来。“别转移话题，老鼠。你得和她谈谈。如果必要的话我会直接把你扛到她的实验室。”

“好吧，好吧，但是路霸，我从没看到过你不戴氧气罩的样子，哪怕一次——”

“我知道。”路霸叹了口气。

“不过你不告诉我发生了什么吗？” 詹米问道，“是不是齐格勒医生？我猜就是，你最近跟她说话比跟我说话都多！——噢，我已经不能满足你了，大块头？你怎么能就这么把我抛弃了呢！我猜她的金发甚至都不是天生的！”

他被自己说的话逗得大笑起来。

“她是个天才，你懂的，想象一下她能做些什——”

“你是想去约会还是想找死啊？”路霸打断他。“因为我现在觉得你是想找死。”

尽管没戴面具他的声音都听起来凶狠到就算是莫里森可能都会停下自己的脚步，然而詹米只是再一次的大笑出声。

“喂，为什么我威胁别人的时候听起来不能那么有威慑力呢？”他问道。“那样我就能让卢西奥和哈娜和莉娜闭嘴了——我一直都跟你说了，你可得教教我啊，哥们。”

“不。”路霸说，“不会教你怎么去吓退那些关心你的人，老鼠。现在——”

“喂，我才不关心他们——”

“看在上帝的份上你他妈闭嘴吧——”

“我又不是基督徒！”

他被路霸的大拳头拽着衣领举起来，双脚离地，直到他与路霸平视。

“我会让你像猪被宰了一样尖叫，除非美跑过来解救你。”他柔声说，“所以。现在你。他妈的。闭嘴。”

詹米做出把自己嘴唇拉上拉锁的手势。路霸把他放了下来。

“站直——”

“真他妈见鬼，好吧，恩。”詹米叹气，暴躁的挺直肩膀，试图站直身躯。“满意了吗？”

路霸轻声哼哼。“不管怎么说，比刚才好多了。”他双手抱臂说着：“头发怎么长回来了？”

詹米用手指抓了抓头发，看向一边。“美每次看见我抓扯头发都会唠叨我。”过了一会他这么承认道。他双手插回裤兜里，仍然躲避着路霸的目光。

“所以她一直来看你工作？”

詹米耸了耸肩。“有时候吧。几乎每个礼拜我都会他妈的搞砸，然后发出很吵的噪音，你知道的。她就会来看看我。”

“嗯哼。”路霸点点头，“所以上个月是她给你包扎手伤的？”

詹米身形颓废下来，双手在破破烂烂的短裤兜里插得更深了。

“是她包扎的又怎么样呢？”他问道，又低吼：“告诉过她了不用管——”

“闭嘴。”路霸叹气。“你觉得她不会答应的，是不是？”

“她当然不会答应了，路霸！ ”詹米回答，“看看我这样子！”

“听起来就像是她已经答应了。甚至还很主动。”

“她只是在我把什么玩意儿炸上天的时候来看看我然后在我扯掉头发的时候唠叨我这并不算她爱上我了，兄弟。”詹米说，“再说了……我不……我不”

“不什么？”路霸问道，挑眉等待詹米的回答。

“我配不上她，不是吗？”詹米再次沮丧地跳上床，“我们并不是英雄，路霸。我们只是为他们工作而已。”

“相信英雄什么的也太老套了，老鼠。”路霸说，那语调听起来不仅无情，甚至还非常恼火。“但好吧。告诉我谁算得上英雄。”

詹米不禁脱口而出。

“她就是！”

他甚至不用看就知道路霸一定是在翻白眼，但覆水难收。他，太习惯在路霸沉默的时候喋喋不休了，压根没办法阻止自己开口。那些仿佛已经梗在喉咙里好几个星期的话语倾泻而出。

“她几乎一辈子都在对抗澳洲内陆发生的那种环境恶化的破事儿，她努力地试图阻止和逆转那些让地球变的像地狱一样的糟糕事情，被冰冻数年都没让她改变主意，路霸。然而我，甚至就是在那种噩梦一样的垃圾地方出生的，从那个她奋战对抗的糟糕环境出身，兄弟，我真的完全配不上她……”

路霸打断了他。

“好吧。”他说，“我懂了。还有谁算是英雄呢？”

詹米躺了下来，直愣愣地盯着天花板上的烟熏痕迹思索着。

“恩，莫里森。”半晌，他说，“那家伙完全就是个童子军。还有齐格勒博士也是个英雄，但你已经知道这点了。见鬼了，对我来说，我见过的每个该死的医务人员都是英雄。”

“老家伙童子军和医务人员。”路霸说道，忽略了詹米的言外之意。

“哈娜和查莉娅一直在和智械战斗。莱因哈特、托比昂、安娜也是。法拉是个战争英雄。塞特娅（译注：秩序之光的名字。）挣脱了从她孩提时代就受到的洗脑教育。莉娜对于全世界每个孩子来说都是个英雄。卢西奥的事迹说都说不完。见鬼的温斯顿是那个把他们都召集起来的人，所以他在运作这个英雄秀。还有杰西和半藏——”

“等等，”路霸说， “杰西·麦克雷曾经是死局帮的成员。他是为了避免牢狱之灾才加入的暗影守望。而岛田家就是个黑道家族。半藏差点杀了他自己的亲弟弟。”

“对，但他们都加入了守望先锋，而且打那以后就一直在赎罪！”詹米回答，做起来注视路霸，“是英雄。也许是饱受磨砺的那种，但仍然是英雄。”

“按照这种逻辑的话你也在赎罪啊，老鼠。”路霸指出，“没有比守望先锋更合法的了。”

詹米阴郁地笑着，嘴角扭曲成了自我厌恶的冷笑。

“这一点都不合法，你知道的，路霸。”他说，“合法从来都不是计划的一部分。”

“美也不是。”路霸反驳道。“莉娜、卢西奥和哈娜也不是。”

詹米想开口，却陷入了沉默，再次把自己埋进床铺，滚了几圈就为了离路霸远点，就像个耍性子的少年。

“每个人心中都有自己的英雄，老鼠。”路霸叹了口气，“如果你出席这个愚蠢的梦幻盛宴，一些鼠头鼠脸的小孩子会觉得你是他们的英雄，无论那在不在你的计划中。”

詹米花了好一会来消化路霸的话。

觉得你是他们的英雄——

我是他们的英雄——

那几乎是条件反射一样的厌恶感让他对那想法仿若蛇蝎一般避之不及。

“我真他妈希望没人把我当英雄。”詹米说。他试图大笑，但那想法吓到了他，让他甚至无法伪装出一个微笑。那厌恶感已经从他胸中消失不见，取而代之的是一股荡荡回响的空虚感。

“我真他妈希望没人那么干。”他静静地重复道。他抓过枕头盖住自己的脸，“所以也许我根本就不该去。”

路霸愤怒地叹气。詹米真的希望他能走出房间并且摔上门。但过了一会儿路霸就把枕头从他脸上扯开，沉甸甸的大手放在他的肩膀上。他翻身，看到路霸那黑色头巾的边缘若隐若现的眼睛正垂下来注视着他。

“别想英雄什么的了！”路霸咆哮起来，他音调提高的时候有些气喘。“听到我说话了吗？别在这儿自怨自怜了。你这样就像个大姑娘一样，所以变回小疯子或者闭嘴，老鼠。现在从床上抬起你那皮包骨的屁股，站直了，我好告诉你用哪种姿势适合去和该死的女人说话。”

但路霸并没等他回答。詹米在被路霸毫不客气地举起来的时候艰难地保持着平衡，愤怒渐渐在他喉咙聚集起来梗在那里。他狠狠咬住下唇，不让自己的气话出口，紧缩着肩膀，用力攥着拳头，忍住，因为他不会——

你他妈的就不能滚开吗 听到我说话了吗 艹你妈 滚开 让我静静 别他妈告诉我我应该干什么 不需要你 不需要任何人 所以你他妈给我滚——

他不会控制不住自己，今天不会。路霸根本他妈的不会在意——他当然比任何人都知道詹米愤怒时候说的气话不能当真——但詹米专注地看着那黑色的头巾，想起那隐隐约约的微笑，闭紧了自己的嘴。

今天不会。

他像个被斥责的小孩子一样，乖乖地挺直脊背和膝盖，不发一言，也不去回应路霸挑剔的眼光。他用力过猛，用力到全身发痛。他想大吼大叫，或殴打什么东西来发泄，任何东西——

太他妈危险了 你知道吗 所以根本没理由邀请她 什么玩意儿 你知道你只会吓走她 如果你没忍住冲她发脾气 你知道你一定会搞砸的 该死的疯子兔八哥 并不都是因为辐射才疯成这样——

路霸用手指擦过詹米的鼻子下面。

“你他妈想干嘛？”

路霸用大拇指擦过詹米的下巴，然后举起了手；那大拇指被血迹弄脏了。

“邀请她，老鼠。”路霸用十分温和甚至可以说是温柔的声音说道，“我知道你变安静的时候意味着什么，所以你不能再回到床上。如果那样的话我得花一个礼拜才能把你拽出来。”

“你想让我闭嘴，我就闭嘴。”詹米嘟囔着，用手臂蹭掉了嘴角的血迹。“你做决定吧。”

“就去邀请那个姑娘吧，詹米。”路霸弯腰走出门口。“干点让你自己开心的事儿。那些不涉及爆炸也能让你开心的事儿。”他关上了身后的门。

詹米冷笑一声，再次转身面向镜子，肌肉仍然绷紧而僵硬，他感觉自己可能肌肉撕裂了；他盯着镜子里自己粉碎而扭曲的镜像，过了良久；接着眯起眼睛，冲那玻璃吐出一口血。

他抓起自己的工具箱，转身悄无声息地走出门，径直走向电梯，走向他的堡垒……远离美。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这意味着所有的一切或者一无所有

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【本章梗概】噩梦，恐慌症发作的美。笨拙安慰的詹米（主要是笨拙）
> 
> 【本章预警】血液和尖锐物品，恐慌症发作的描写，詹米满嘴脏话

这是个梦。

她就像在看电影一样旁观着自己，一部专为她打造的恐怖电影。

她置身于她的急冻仓内，小拳头不断砸着那厚重玻璃壳的内侧。

是个梦，只是个梦。

她试图翻身，知道只需要把自己弄醒就能脱离这个梦，但什么都没发生。

梦，只是个梦。只是个梦，我能动，我能动——

她动弹不得。一股巨大的重量压在她身上，仿佛压碎了她的肺，还往她的四肢里灌上了铅。

不是真的。噩梦而已。我能动。

她无助地看着自己敲打着急冻仓内部的玻璃，指尖因过于用力而裂开。她看着自己尖叫，涂着亮红色指甲油的指甲在鲜血中抓挠着，而她无法呼吸。

不论那是否真实，是否只是个梦魇，美无法呼吸，恐慌在她胸腔里渐渐聚集成型，就像有个气急败坏的小孩子在那里喧闹地潦草涂鸦。她的视角开始转换。

梦，她这么告诉自己，即使这梦境转化为了第一人称视角，就像她真的正在急冻仓血迹斑斑的玻璃下凝视着外面。

一个梦，但她正抓着血淋淋的滑腻玻璃，抓到指甲开始劈裂剥落，而她需要尖叫出声，她需要尖叫，她需要尖叫，她需要呼吸——

美猛然起身，仿若溺水的人终于挣扎出水面一般，挣扎着掀开床帏，绝望地呼吸着大口的空气。

一个梦，但她起伏不定、剧烈跳动的心脏并不在乎那是否只是个梦。分明只是个梦，但她仍然无法往肺里吸入足量的空气。当她环顾她黑漆漆的小卧室，心里那聚集的恐慌感不断加重，直到房间四壁似乎都无法压制它。

她跌跌撞撞地下床，被纠缠的床单绊倒，膝盖着地，但那疼痛比起她现下对空间的渴望而言似乎不值一提。她几乎是爬到门口，狠狠甩开门，过于用力，那门碰到墙壁之后又在她身后弹回来。而她只是不管不顾盲目地冲向楼层的中央区域。

她的视野逐渐变窄，就算美知道原因也不重要了。她的自我意识现在毫无用处，内心那安静而温顺的小声音被另一个发疯一样的尖叫声淹没了，那尖叫声催促着她逃跑，逃跑逃跑逃跑逃跑——

她的臀部狠狠地撞到了实验桌的边角，美痛得哭喊出来，想要侧身躲避却又撞到了身后的另一张桌子；她的胸腔收缩着，恐慌感蔓延开来，她向前飞奔着，紧紧攒住胸口那参差起伏地仿若针扎一般的疼痛。她想撕裂自己的胸膛，折断胸骨，撬开肋骨，释放环绕在肺部引起刺痛的那不肯离去的恐慌。但那感觉只是不断的盘旋蔓延，紧紧纠缠，让她无法呼吸，无法呼吸无法呼吸无法呼吸，她还没来得及停下来就又撞上了另一张桌子。

她朝后仰倒，一屁股坐在地上，玻璃制的实验器材摔得粉碎，碎片四落在她周身，但她不能静止不动。她不能。她用上双手和膝盖，极度渴望空间和空气，甚至完全没注意到玻璃碎渣刺入她柔软的皮肤，就像锋利的刀插入水果一样。她的双眼被泪水溢满，在狭隘的视野中，她向前攀爬；疼痛不算什么，比起逃跑的渴望，呼吸的渴望——

有人抓住她的腰部，把她从地面上举起来，美的手臂胡乱挥舞着，就像一只被抱起来的野猫一样挣扎，但她没力气挣脱那双手。

被困住了，被困住了被困住了被困住了没法离开没法逃跑没法呼吸没法呼吸没法呼吸没法呼吸——！

她胸膛发紧，仿若窒息，她的指甲嵌入紧锁在她腰部的那双手臂，就像之前她抓急冻仓的玻璃一样挠着它们，抽噎着，语无伦次地乞求着让他放开她。

“你没事了，美小姐，你没事了！等我把你从这片碎玻璃中抱走，就马上把你放下来，我发誓，好吗？你没事的！”

么事。

美的肩膀猝然一动，准备好无论哪个抓着她的人是谁，她都打算狠狠给他一下子肘击——

么事。听起来不像“没事”更像“么事”。

美不再抓挠她腰间的手臂，也不再挣扎，尽管她身上每个细胞都在尖叫着让她逃开。她挣扎着痛苦地吸了一小口气，几乎将将吸进足够的氧气来说话。

“詹米求求你放我下来我喘不上气——”

“好啦——如果你要跑的话，径直向前跑，好吗？”

在急救站附近，他把她放了下来。美差点儿就跑开了——她想跑，但她刚刚试着迈出一步，就发现世界好像个醉汉一样倾斜歪倒，而地面以惊人的速度在她脚下攀升。

“哇，”詹米再次抓住她的腰，“也许你最好坐下来，来……”

他用那只真手臂环住她的背，美紧紧抓住他的金属手掌，他牵着她慢慢走到急救站的桌子旁——美意识到那正是之前的那个深夜她帮他包扎手掌时所用的桌子，她不禁猜测那时的他是否和现在的她有相同的感受：强烈的羞辱感从喉咙深处源源涌出，就好像她体内的肾上腺素都消失了。

她在长椅上瘫坐下来，胳臂支在大腿上。当她正准备把脸埋进手掌的时候，才终于正眼仔细看到那些伤口。

星星点点的玻璃碎渣闪着亮光，布满她血淋淋的手掌。看到鲜血几乎又把那恐慌感带回来了。当她脑海里闪回她那急冻仓的内侧玻璃浸在血液里的景象时，胸中的慌乱一点点升起。但那景象完全形成之前，她紧紧闭上了眼睛，长长地、长长地深呼吸。

用鼻子吸气。用嘴呼气。再来一次。

几乎整整一分钟后她才感觉平静了些，慢慢睁开眼睛，看到了自己血淋淋的手掌，让她不禁尴尬地瑟缩着身子。

“还好吗？”詹米问道。而美能听出他声音里的犹豫。她转过头看向他。

他和她坐在同一张长椅上，只是与她保持着一定的距离，左腿抬着，身子倾向她。美看不清别的了，她不戴眼镜的时候近视十分严重。

“好点了。”她的目光回到自己受伤的手上，回答道：“我没想吵醒你的，抱歉。”

“恩，没事儿，别担心。”詹米说，“我还没睡。”

美笑了一下，但那笑意转瞬即逝，“你当然还没睡。”

“你想让我帮你……？”

她大笑起来。那笑容短暂而温柔，还带着些许苦涩。

“不想，”她答道，“但我需要帮助，所以我猜我不能表现得像个怂蛋。”

詹米去后面的架子上拿下来一些急救用品，她听到他发出的窃笑声。她转身，一条腿翻过长椅。

“像我这样坐过来。”她叹气，手掌朝上放到了大腿上。詹米把东西放在了桌子上。“你得离近点才能把这些碎片都挑出去。我很抱歉，我猜你肯定有事儿要忙，我不想耽误你……”

“没耽误什么。”詹米说，跨过长椅坐到她面前。“我只是在他妈的到处捣乱而已。让我看看。”

“好吧。”她叹息着抬头看他，“只是想确保……你……”

美的思维逐渐涣散，眼睛微微睁大，脑海里的念头横冲直撞。

和他比起来我好娇小 我的天啊 他好瘦 好修长 而我这么胖乎乎的 从没注意过这个 他站直了得有2米 我穿上最厚的雪地靴也才1米6 我感觉自己好矮 而且他好干净 我的天啊 他好干净 那难道是 哦不 他竟然有雀斑 哦不——

“喂，美小姐？这是什么表情？我身上没有哪儿着火了吧？”

他说话的时候身体向她倾过来，当他们目光相交时，美的心脏仿佛漏跳了一拍。她很习惯他被灰烬染黑的仿若地狱烈火一样的脸，但现在他的脸却像烛火般闪耀。美强迫自己移开眼睛，低头看向大腿，脸颊通红。

“没，没有，你没着火。”她语速很快。“我很抱歉，刚才我太无理了。我只是……我之前从没见你这么干净。”

“哦这个啊。”詹米大笑，但那声音听起来有点犹疑和紧张。美抬头看他，而他躲开了她的视线，只低头专注地撕开一包消毒湿巾。

“我呃……我今天晚上没干什么正事儿。”他说，“其实我早就洗澡上床了，但呃……我……我睡不着。”

美知道他在说谎。与他交谈了那么多次，她已经非常清楚：他只有在撒谎的时候才会结巴和口吃。因为只有在撒谎的时候，他才会仔细思索要说出口的话。

然而她并没有拆穿他。她只是点点头，注视着他用消毒湿巾擦拭着他的双手。当他把那湿巾扔到一边的时候，它几乎都变成了灰色。美想起上次她几乎用尽整整五张湿巾才把他清理干净，对这改变惊奇不已。

“好啦，小姐，让我看看。”他说着，用真手举起一把镊子。 “用左手的话可能会费些功夫，但我觉得做这么精细的事儿用那只右手可不太好。”

“没关系的。”美说。她把自己的手放到他举起的右手上，手掌朝上。“反正我觉得自己回去也没法入睡了。”  
詹米来回翻看着她的手掌，试图寻找玻璃碎碴的闪光。他仔细地把它拔出来，然后在附近的纱布垫上擦拭镊子。

“你想，恩……”詹米又夹出一小块玻璃碎片，“你想不想聊聊这事……？”

“不。”美柔声说，“不想。不是针对你，詹米。我只是……现在不想谈这个。”

他耸耸肩。“我不会以为你是在针对我的。别担心。”

詹米那只握着她手的金属手掌微微发烫，他还在翻看着她的手寻找他可能遗漏掉的碎片，那动作令人惊异的温柔。手上没停歇，嘴里也一直念叨着他和路霸在各种情境下受伤的故事，过了一会美觉得自己又喘不上气来了……不过这次是因为笑得太厉害。她甚至笑得感觉不到玻璃碎片被拔出的疼痛，也几乎没注意到他挑干净了这只，又拾起了她的另一只手。

“……在我后背上留下一只袋鼠脚印形状的淤青，几个礼拜都没消退。”他说道，美不禁大笑起来。

“这就是你调戏那只可怜袋鼠的报应。”她说，“哦！你搞定了吗？”

方形纱布上，一小堆粉红色的玻璃碎片像钻石一样闪着光亮。詹米点了点头。

“对了，那个……你给我上的就是这种药？”他举起一只抗菌软膏问道。

“就是这个，没错。你知道怎么裹住整只手吗？”美指着一卷纱布问道。詹米用另一块方形纱布在她手掌上抹开药膏。

“恩，会呀。有我呢，兄弟。”詹米嘟囔着，“我只是不太喜欢接受治疗，并不代表我不知道怎么给别人包扎伤口。”

“我……猜你在废土的时候肯定没少给自己包扎。”美小声说。

詹米笑了笑，但眼底并没有笑意。

“是的。”他同意道，开始快速而熟练地包扎她的手掌。“只不过大部分时候我们能用来消毒的最好的玩意儿是月光。或者火。”

美瑟缩了一下。詹米用胶带把纱布固定住，又用同样熟练的技巧包扎她的另一只手。

“谢谢你。”美感到自己的脸颊开始发烫，“我感觉自己像个白痴，但你介不介意……？”她垂手指着膝盖。“我不觉得包扎好的双手能灵活使用镊子。之前都没想到这个，抱歉——我知道这看起来估计挺恶心的——”

詹米哼笑。“我并不怕血，小姐。”他的声音听起来既带着苦涩又像是被逗得发乐。

“如果你确定的话，”美说，“这里，让我——”

她在长椅上站起来，坐到了桌子上，双腿像小孩子一样在桌子边沿摇晃。詹米冲她眨眨眼睛，满脸疑惑。

“你太高了。我想这样你就不用太弯腰了。”她说。

詹米似乎睁大了眼睛，但很快垂眸点了点头，所以美没看清楚。他把那只假腿跨过长椅，在她双膝间沉默地处理着。美咬着嘴唇，猜测自己到底说了什么让刚刚还很健谈的他沉默下来。

除非是让他想起了废土，她想，盯着天花板却并没在意眼中的事物。他似乎不介意自己谈论起废土，但没准他不喜欢别人提起来？下次我可得记住了。

詹米的右手滑到了她的大腿下侧，那金属的热意让她突兀地从自己的思绪抽离出来。那只手滑下了她的大腿，在她的膝盖后面，小腿之上。她惊讶地小小抽了一口气，皮肤蓦地起了一片刺痛的鸡皮疙瘩。他把她的腿放下来，让她的脚支在下面的长椅上。

“抱歉，小姐，抱歉。”他小声说，“你好像没听到我说什么——”

“是的，对不起，你刚才是让我动一下吗？”她用缠着绷带的手把刘海撩起来。“没关系的，詹米。我才刚才走神了。”

再一次，他只是点点头然后沉默地继续，从她的右膝挑出最后几片闪着光亮的碎片，然后转向了另一只膝盖。

她小心翼翼地注视着他，希望他能抬头，那样她就能看到他的脸。她不明白他为什么这么安静。她不确定是不是因为她提起了废土，但她只能想到这个原因。

“詹米？”她柔声唤道，“如果我让你不开心了的话，我很抱歉提起你不得不在废土自己做急救——我不会再提了，好吗？”

“啊？”他抬头看她，疑惑地挑眉。“哦！恩，没事儿，别在意。我只是呃……想专心点，因为我……呃……这次没法翻你的腿来找玻璃碴的亮光了。”

美瞥了他一眼，强迫自己不要再因那些小雀斑而分心。她当然知道他在说谎，但她仍然犹豫着不想拆穿他。从很多方面来说他都是个难以预料的人，一个不小心那烛火就会转变为地狱里的烈火。

“如果你确定的话。”她说。

“恩，对，和你没关系，美小姐。”他回应道，从她膝盖里夹出又一片碎渣。

“詹米？”

“恩？”

“你知道你可以叫我美的，对吧？”

“我——呃，我刚刚就这么叫的啊，不是吗？”他问道，把镊子放到一边，伸手拿来几片消毒湿巾。

“不，我是说——嗷，好疼！”

“对不起对不起，马上就好了！”詹米尽快地把她双膝黏腻的血迹擦干净，现在她的膝盖上一丁点玻璃碴都没有了。“感觉不用包扎膝盖，没有手伤得那么严重。”

他滑下长椅，站起身来，收拾着急救工具，仍然躲避着她的目光。美也站起来，站在长椅上，看着他把急救箱推回到架子上。

“我的意思是你不用叫我‘小姐’。我又不是学校老师，你知道的。”她接着说。

詹米转身看她，眼睛微微眯着。他向她走近，直到他站在她面前，身子倾向她，仔仔细细地研究她的面容。

美像迎接挑战般地抬头迎接他的目光——并不是挑衅他，而是挑战自己的紧张神经。他近在咫尺，又如此温暖；就算她站在长椅上，他仍然比她高一些，他狭长眼睛里的审视目光引起她的皮肤一阵战栗——是令人激动的那种战栗，尽管她不明白为什么激动。

“恩，对，你没错。”半晌，他终于说，“不戴眼镜也没梳发髻的你看起来真得不像学校老师了。”

他咧嘴笑起来。美抿嘴，勉强自己不要回以微笑。

“你简直难以置信。”她说，嘴角忍不住上弯。

“我可从没听过这个评价。”詹米回道，后退一步，向她伸出左手。

美翻了个白眼，握住了他的手，被拽起来之后努力保持着平衡。

“把自己弄伤还整宿不睡，明天晚上我一定看起来像是个华丽又倒霉的浣熊。”她叹气，低头看着自己绑着绷带的双手，过了一会才抬头望詹米。“但还是谢谢你——詹米？”

他的神态让她不禁停下来。他琥珀色的眼睛睁得大大的，几乎是瞪着了，他鼻尖和布满小雀斑的脸颊浮现起一团深红。

“詹米？”她再次唤道，歪着脑袋担忧地看着他，“你是不是——”

“你*嘟嘟囔囔*去明天晚上*嘟嘟囔囔*开幕式*嘟嘟囔囔*?”

美哑然，试图识别出那些字句，然后摇摇头。“你得慢点说，詹米。”

他迅速点点头，然后深吸一口气，重复道。

“也许明天晚上你愿意和我一起去开幕式舞会?”

美愣住了。

她的本能反应是礼貌的拒绝——哦，你不会想和我去的！

但她随即想起英语并不是像她的逻辑这样转的。

拒绝他。

那并不是她早先的想法，也不是她内心理智冷静的那部分在发声，但那想法十分清晰。它并不在意她泛起红晕的脸颊，她怦怦的心跳，抑或那沿着脊柱攀上来的刺痛。

它在乎的是罪犯和疯子和我到底了解他什么呢，是已经走了足够远了和会让我自己受伤的，是距离和再也不要这样了和为了我自己好。而美屏蔽了那想法，把它远远丢开，因为意识到它的存在就意味着它是对的；但她不想承认。

她松了一口气，之前甚至都没注意到自己屏住了呼吸。“好呀。”

詹米冲她眨着眼睛，眼神满是惊吓，就好像他根本不能相信她刚刚说的话。美不怪她，她自己都不敢相信自己刚刚说了什么，但她还是忍不住微笑。

“你-你愿意。”他说着，咯咯笑起来，用金属手挠了挠后颈。“我——呃——”

“我愿意。”美说，忍下看到他紧张的微笑时的心花怒放。“发布会之前见？我本想说在这里见面的，但我得和莉娜一起准备，所以——”

“听起来不错。”詹米说，还在笑着，就好像完全忍不住自己的笑容，“到时候……见？”

美点头。“然后嗯，詹米？”

“恩？”

“谢谢你。”她说，冲那实验室中间乱七八糟的玻璃碎片点点头。“我很抱歉你……看到了一切。但谢谢你帮我。我会清理干净的，你可以回去——”

“恩，没事，你回去睡觉吧，美小姐。”他不以为然地摆了摆金属手，“天亮之前我回收拾好的，你去睡一会，好吗？”

“如果你确定的话——而且我才不像个学校老师呢——”

詹米偷乐着，转身走向通往他堡垒的电梯。

“明天晚上见，美小姐！”

美吹开挡住前额和眼睛的刘海，但她就和詹米一样忍不住微笑。她注视他双手深深插着兜走开；只有一点点驼背。

我到底了解他什么呢？

美转身走向自己的卧室，脚步有些不同寻常的蹦蹦跳跳；远离中央实验区和那散落一地的碎玻璃。

我不能这样。

她关上房门，从地上捡起了床单和毯子，整理床铺，嘴里还哼着小曲。

我知道当我在乎别人的时候会发生什么。

她爬上床，把被子一直拉到下巴，转向她习惯的一侧，脑袋埋在枕头里，微笑着。

我会后悔的。

与她所说的截然相反，她陷入了梦乡……嘴角还带着笑意。

这一次她没有被噩梦惊醒。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢太太授权！  
> 


End file.
